


VID: We're Here, But Should We Have Come?

by Josette_Arnauld



Category: Travel Man
Genre: Gen, misanthropic tourism, swirling nebulas of nonsense, the illusion of bonhomie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josette_Arnauld/pseuds/Josette_Arnauld
Summary: travel without mercy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 54
Collections: Festivids 2019





	VID: We're Here, But Should We Have Come?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/gifts).



> Music: "I Hate the World" by Miles Betterman. A million thanks to careful-it-bites for sending me the perfect song for this show...
> 
> And thanks as always to [Tam_Cranver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/pseuds/Tam_Cranver) for her beta-fu. This video is also available on [Tumblr](https://josette-arnauld.tumblr.com/post/190592675400/title-were-here-but-should-we-have-come-song), if you want to reblog.

&;lt;/p&;gt;


End file.
